


Tap, Tap.

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The smell of Ann is around her and the beat of her is playing in her bones; she’s surrounded by her and drunk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap, Tap.

Tap, tap. Tap, tap. Tap, tap. 

Her fingers are drumming on Ann’s chest - where her head also lays - in time with the beat of her heart. The pulse keeps Ann alive and it keeps Leslie alive too. 

“What are you doing?” Ann’s voice is a mumble, her eyelids a shield from the bright bedside lamp. 

Tap, tap. Tap, tap. Tap, tap. 

Leslie’s fingertips tap on. She closes her eyes too and feels the hollow vibrations from Ann’s chest run through her arm. She’s playing a tune with Ann’s heart and she wants to be a singer. It comes out as a murmur, a hum. The sound echoes from the bottom of her throat - raspy and raw. 

“Les, what are you doing?” She repeats, this time opening her eyes slightly. 

“I’m singing along.” 

Tap, tap. Tap, tap. Tap, tap. 

The smell of Ann is around her and the beat of her is playing in her bones; she’s surrounded by her and drunk. Leslie’s head swirls and she draws patterns in the blank expanse behind her lids. She supposes this is what bliss sounds like. 

Tap, tap. Tap - 

But the tapping stops because she’s fallen asleep and Ann’s the one listening to her heart beat now. It’s a lullaby, and it lulls her to sleep too, because Leslie’s is the sweetest melody and their hearts keep time all night.


End file.
